Why Are We Here Again?
by naioka1992
Summary: The Morgan Triplets return! Now they come to an orphanage, with the goal to shut it down. But what will they find amongst school, enemies, friends, and maybe...lovers too? kaiXoc talaXoc so far. t to be safe
1. Depressing Or What?

Why Are We Here Again?

**Disclaimer:** I know this isn't the first story to have been set in an orphanage, so I would just like to say that some ideas will come from other sources. I probably can't remember them all, so I won't mention any at all. That way those I've forgotten are not offended in anyway.

I do not own beyblade, and never will. Some Oc's here are mine, but mostly go down to The Wicked Witch Of Dingl – she rules!

Chapter 1 – Depressing Or What?

'Is that it? Depressing or what?'

'_Or what_ is a good question.'

'Psh, I just wanna close it down. Like all the others.'

'Is that _all_ you _ever_ think about!'

'No!'

'Shut it, you two. Someone's coming anyway.'

'Wonder if they have the key. If not then we're bloody screwed.'

'Language Jess!'

'Oh language yourself Katt.'

'Jess! Katt! Shut UP!'

'Ahem. Are you the Morgan Triplets?'

The last speaker was an elderly man. He had long-ish purple hair, and wore a smart, black suit. The triplets before him nodded in unison. The only thing between them and the man was a large iron gate, with a heavy lock on it, in plain sight.

The Morgan Triplets were a strange sight to behold, whether you saw them on there own or together as a three.

Jess Morgan, the oldest, had fiery hair. It was many shades of black, red, orange and yellow, all striped. Her hair was pulled up into bunches. She wore black jeans which hugged her legs nicely; and a short-sleeved black top with the inscription; 'I'm just here to kick ass and chew gum – and I'm all outta gum!' in flaming red letters. A black jacket went over this, and black boots were on her feet. She had been the third speaker.

Katt Morgan, the middle triplet, had long black hair with blue streaks running through it naturally. She always left it loose no matter what. She wore a black cotton skirt that was ripped off in the middle of her shins; with a long-sleeved blue top to match her hair streaks. On the top it said in white letters; 'Save the Earth! It is the only planet that has chocolate.' A white leather jacket came to her waist, and was over the top. It was left open to show her top. She had been the first speaker.

The youngest of the Morgan Triplets, was a boy. Ici Morgan had short brown hair, very different from his sisters' more…enthusiastic styles. He kept his hair short and simple, not bothering over it too much. In his arms was a laptop. He wore dark green cargo pants, and a plain grey t-shirt over it. A long green jacket was over this, but it was only slightly lighter than his pants. He had been the second speaker.

All three had black eyes, identical to their pupils. They could sparkle or dim, and seemed to hold mystery in their black orbs.

The man in the suit nodded and let them in. 'My name is Boris; I am the headmaster of this orphanage. Follow me; bring your bags as well.' He ordered. The triplets glanced at each other briefly, but did as he asked without a word.

He led them into what could be assumed as his office, and motioned for them to sit. They sat with their bags by their sides.

Each triplet had at least two bags with them. Two for clothing, and one extra. Katt's seemed to be a guitar case, and so was Ici's. Jess clutched an envelope instead.

She handed said envelope to Boris, who read through the letter it contained quickly. He nodded reluctantly. Jess grinned Katt and Ici winked at their sister. Then they snapped back to Boris. They already got the feeling that they didn't want to mess with him…yet. They needed to get used to the ropes first.

Boris sat at his desk, so he was looking across directly at the triplets. He started to fill in three forms, and put down his pen when he was done. He folded his arms and studied the three children.

'Welcome to Balkov Orphanage. We have six floors here. On five floors live eight children in one dorm together. Also on each floor lives a director, who is in charge of the children assigned to that particular floor.' Boris informed them shortly. The triplets didn't move. Boris wasn't sure if he liked their lack of reaction, but continued anyway.

'Your dorm is on the fourth floor. You can mingle with those from other floors between six and ten, but six to eleven on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. School is Tuesday to Friday only. On the first floor are the offices, cafeteria, the gym and the mess room. In the mess room, you can store and play your…instruments. But only in the hours for mingling with others, understood?' Boris snapped the last bit. The triplets nodded calmly.

'That is all.' Boris said, looking away from them. The triplets got up silently, and took their things outside. Ici shut the door behind them.

'Well,' said Jess as they made their way towards the mess room, 'isn't he mister sunshine.' Her voice dripping with sarcasm. Katt and Ici smirked at her comment.

'C'mon,' Ici said timidly as they dumped their instruments next to Jess' drum set, which had been dropped off a few days before. It was her prized possession, and Katt and Ici knew better than to annoy her about it. Let alone break it.

The drums were blood-red, with black italic writing on the middle drum. On it were the words; 'Lying, Pure and Simple'.

They made their way up the stairs, towards the fourth floor like Boris had said. Katt rapped sharply on the cold metal door of the dorm. The sounds of scuffling and movement soon followed. Jess and Katt smirked, and exchanged a knowing glance with their brother.

A small gap appeared in the door, just enough so the triplets could only see a pair of piercing blue eyes. Nothing more, nothing less.

'You the new kids?' a male voice asked. Jess rolled her eyes, Katt smirked and Ici set down his cases and folded his arms impatiently.

'No, we're here to get your undoubtedly filthy laundry. Who the hell do you think we are!' Katt asked angrily. There was the sound of laughter from behind the blue-eyed boy, and he withdrew. The gap closed over again, and the door opened.

The boy had red hair, spiked up into two devil horns. Two bangs fell into his face, though. He wore a white and orange jumpsuit, with blue buckles strapped across various parts of his body. He didn't exactly strike Jess as the social type.

Katt walked through without a word to the boy, Ici and Jess following her. They stared round at the room dismissively.

Jess spoke something to her siblings in a language nobody in the room could even recognise, let alone understand. Katt nodded happily, and Ici rolled his eyes.

'So who the hell are you three? Besides new kids.' Asked a lavender-haired boy. He was sat round a table with almost everyone else in the room, minus the redhead of course. They seemed to be playing cards. There was a pile of money in the middle of the table they were sat round.

'We're the Morgan triplets.' Jess said. Katt set down her bags, folded her arms and rolled her eyes. Ici and Jess put down their bags as well. Ici dug his hands deep into his trouser pockets.

'I'm Mariah. What are your names?' asked a pinknette from across the table. She seemed bright and bubbly, and _waaaay_ too hyper for Ici's taste. Hopefully he'd be wrong about that much.

'I'm Ici. Jess's the one who looks like her hair's on fire, and Katt's black and blue.' Ici said shortly. Katt smirked and Jess winked at the group. The redhead walked over to sit back at the table.

'What language did you just speak in…Jess?' He asked. Jess' eyes narrowed, and Katt and Ici shot her warning glances.

'Never you mind. Now you know our names, who the hell are you lot?' asked Jess, her eyes still as narrow as ever.

'I'm Tala.' The redhead said. 'Lavender's Bryan. Scarf's Kai. Pink's Mariah as you know, and that's Lee.' As they were mentioned, they either smiled, waved or nodded.

Katt nodded slowly. 'So who's winning?' she asked. Her and Jess made a bloody great team at any card game. Bryan raised his hand, smirking slightly.

'Mind if we play?' asked Jess sweetly. The existing players glanced to each other, before either shrugging or nodding. Jess and Katt sat down, opposite each other.

'What game?' Katt asked briskly. Kai smirked.

'Go fish. That good enough for you?' he asked. The two girls glanced at each other, but nodded anyway.

'Whatever. Who's dealer?' Jess asked. Ici sat down on an empty bed, in between two other spares. Katt spotted him.

'I'll take right bed, Ea.' She called. Ici nodded, and threw her smallest bag onto the bed. He threw Jess' bag onto the other bed.

Bryan started dealing. The girls glanced at each other again, but this time it was so quick only Ici saw. And that was because he had learnt what to look for when they played cards!

'Ladies first,' Kai said to Katt with a smirk. She smirked back.

'Jess. Any two's?' she asked. Jess shook her head, and picked up. It was two. They glanced again. It was all they needed.

'Lee. Five's?' asked Jess. Lee handed over two fives.

'Katt, any two's?' he asked. Katt handed over two two's. Lee smirked. Another glance and they were all none the wiser to the girls' plan.

'Mariah, I bet you a fiver either Jess or Katt win.' Ici called over. Mariah nodded. All three shared a glance. Katt smirked.

'Great, now you put the pressure on.' Jess called back to her brother. She didn't mean it, but Ici still acted like she did.

The game went on, until Jess and Katt lost. Very, very badly. Kai won. Ici handed a five pound note to Mariah, who smirked.

'Wanna bet again?' Lee asked, smirking. Ici nodded.

'Why not?' he said. 'This time…a tenner Katt wins.' Lee's eyes widened and he nodded. Ici went and shook his hand, making the bet final. The triplets glanced to one another again.

Mariah dealt. Lee went first. 'Katt, got any four's?' he asked. Katt handed him a four, and she glanced quickly to her sister.

'Err…Bryan, got any three's?' Katt asked. Bryan's jaw dropped and he handed over two three's.

'Jess!' Bryan said angrily. 'Got any Jack's?' Jess gave him a Jack.

The game went on a lot longer this time, and Lee was worried to see that Jess and Katt were fairing well this time. He had been tricked. As the pile of money in the middle got bigger and bigger, Jess and Katt got closer and closer to winning.

Then Jess went out. She threw up her hands, and backed away like the others. Now it was down to Katt and Bryan. They glanced again. Ici glanced to Jess, who glanced to Katt. Katt smirked.

'Bryan,' she said sweetly. 'Got any eight's?' Bryan gasped as he handed over his last three cards. Katt had won.

'Pay up Lee.' Jess teased him. The triplets smirked an identical smirk. Their secret to Katt's success: Ici had seen Bryan's cards, and had been keeping a running commentary for his sisters the entire game.

Lee dug into his pocket, and pulled out a ten pound note at last. He reluctantly handed it to the small newcomer. His sisters smirked. And walked over to their brother.

'Good work Ici.' Jess said, clapping him on the back. Ici grinned up at his sisters. He put the money in a small pouch on his belt, zipping it up tight afterwards.

'I love Go Fish.' Katt said, smirking at the dumbfounded group.

'Y-You tricked us!' Mariah cried angrily. The triplets glanced at each other and shrugged.

'No. We just decided when to win and when to loose accordingly.' Katt said smoothly. They all went over and sat on their beds.

Bryan, Tala and Kai smirked. 'I think this is going to get interesting pretty damn soon.' Bryan said as he walked over to his own bed. It was next to Katt's bed.

She scowled at him, before lying back against her pillow, her eyes shut, arms folded, and headphones in her ears. Her walkman started blasting away, laid next to her and the wall on the bed.

Jess laid on her front, her chin resting her arms. Her walkman was also playing, between her and the wall like Katt's was.

Ici also had headphones in, and was typing away on his laptop. Suddenly, he started laughing. Jess and Katt each opened an eye at him, before opening the other.

'What!' asked Katt as both girls paused their music. Ici pointed to the screen, and told them something in the same language as before. Soon, Katt was laughing as well. Jess just pouted.

'Yeah well, she can go fuck an elephant!' Jess said angrily. She grinned. 'Should be roughly the same weight class, don't you think?' Ici took out the headphones.

'WHAAAAAAAT! JESS MORGAN HOW **DARE** YOU! I WEIGH A **LOT** LESS THAN A BLOODY ELEPHANT!'a girl's voice screamed. Jess and Katt cracked up laughing again.

Katt cried something in the unknown language again, and Ici also started laughing. After a couple of minutes, the triplets stopped. Katt wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Oh!' Katt sighed, as she tried to get her breath back again. 'She cracks me up. I can't believe she said that, though!' She said. Ici nodded.

'I still say she weighs the same as an elephant, though.' Jess muttered. Katt and Ici giggled again, but stopped shortly.

'I won't even ask.' Lee decided with a smirk as he watched Mariah start to gather clothes together. She walked into the bathroom with them, presumably to change. A few minutes later she walked out, know wearing a small pink nightdress. Ici blushed slightly, but nobody else batted an eyelid. Jess and Katt shared a knowing glance.

'PS1, Jess.' Katt muttered. Jess nodded. Ici rolled his eyes.

'Huh?' asked Tala from his bed next to Bryan's. Katt grinned. Jess smirked. Ici cringed.

'Pinknette Slut, 1.' Jess translated. All the boys except for Ici started laughing as Mariah whipped round.

'WHAT!' She screamed. 'How DARE you call me a pinknette slut?' Jess and Katt turned to her slowly, looking extremely innocent and believable.

'I'm sorry,' Katt said, 'Is the term "pinknette" insulting, or something?' she asked sweetly. Mariah fumed.

'No, but being called a slut IS OFFENSIVE!' She yelled back. The two girls smirked to each other again.

'Ok,' Jess said calmly. 'So you're now PW1.' Everyone stopped to frown in confusion.

'Pinknette Whore, 1!' Katt laughed. Everyone started laughing again, except for Mariah. Even Ici joined in that time.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT DID YOU SAY!' screamed Mariah. Jess and Katt ignored her though, and flopped back onto their beds. Mariah seemed lost for words at their lack of reaction, not even a chuckle had been heard from either girl. Ici smiled.

'Same old, same old, huh sis?' he asked with a wry smile. Jess and Katt nodded together, grinning.

'You know Bryan,' Kai said with a smirk from his bed next to Tala's, 'I think you're right. This is going to get interesting soon.'

'Damn straight.' Katt yelled over, as she and her fellow triplets drifted off to sleep.

**Do you like this? I hope so. Thanks again to The Wicked Witch of Dingl for some of the Oc's – remember, Jess, Katt and Ici are shared between the two of us. YAY!**

**Ok, now I sound like Max (pales and runs round room screaming madly. Stops. Pants. Shuts the hell up. Audience: hooray! Me: grrrr…)**

**Ok, anyway, thanks for reading, pretty please review, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	2. Thoughts, Lessons And Welcomings

Why Are We Here Again?

**Disclaimer:** I only own half my Oc's nothing else. The other half of them belongs to The Wicked Witch of Dingl – to her I say; HI! Enjoy.

Chapter 2 – Thoughts, Lessons and Welcomings

Above Jess, Katt and Ici, on the fifth floor, lay Ming-Ming Sukimara (random surname – please don't kill me!).

Across the room, Garland and King were fighting again. Queen, King's little twin sister, wasn't even trying to stop them now. Michael was snoring away, and Ming-Ming wondered if she could take much more noise to her delicate ears.

Ray was rested against a wall, headphones in to block out various snores, and the previously mentioned argument. The final two occupants of the room were both Russian. Ian and Spencer, total opposites. Blonde, dark green hair. Extremely tall, extremely short. Hardly speaks at all, rarely shuts up. Spencer, Ian. How different did you get?

While Spencer was talking to Queen, most likely about Garland and King's commonplace arguing, Ian was jumping up and down, trying to reach the handle of the kitchen cupboard. For every floor there was a kitchen, bathroom, kids' dorm, and a director's dorm.

As Ian tried still to reach the cupboard, which was high up above the wooden-style worktop, Ming-Ming swung herself out of bed. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. Just as she was about to shut the door, Michael woke up and spotted her.

'Hey!' he cried sleepily, running towards her as fast as he could. Ming-Ming shut the door in his face, smirking to herself as she heard Michael bang into said door.

She locked it tight and started to strip out of her pyjamas. She turned on the shower, and stepped under the water flow. Bliss.

A few minutes later, Ming-Ming immerged from the bathroom, ready for the day. Michael ran inside, but not before glancing over her body, like usual. The twit was such a player.

Ming-Ming tossed her bright blue hair over her shoulder, as she walked over to the other occupants of the room. She smiled to Ray, King, Queen, Spencer and Garland. She glared down at Ian, who stuck his tongue out at her.

Ming-Ming calmly reached up and opened the cupboard Ian had so desperately been trying to reach. She took out the item he had undoubtedly wanted the most; coco pops, and handed them to Spencer. The large Russian then proceeded to thoughtfully eat the remainder of said cereal.

'Whaa…!' Ian whined as Ming-Ming walked away triumphantly. Ray, King, Queen and Garland all laughed.

-

Kai, Tala and Bryan were surprised to find that the triplets actually got up before them, that morning.

Their beds were empty, and it seemed the contents of their bags had been transferred into a chest of drawers. Only one item was left loose from the neatly kept band of items belonging to the triplets.

The three Russians had ignored the sign, undoubtedly written by either Jess or Katt. It said; 'Touch anything in these drawers or on top of said drawers and you idiots who entered will pay. Don't ask why. You could turn green, if you get my drift.'

A photograph of three children was framed nicely, placed on top of the dresser. Two were girls, with the last one as a boy. They were easily recognisable as the triplets.

Ici was in the middle, with his two sisters either side of him. Katt was on his left, and Jess was on his right. Both had an arm round their brother's shoulders. All three were smiling, and each had tanned faces. Now the triplets were very pale, compared to the picture.

They were at a pool side. It looked hot and sunny – definitely not Moscow, where the orphanage was. The boys wondered if this was the home of the mysterious language the triplets knew so well.

Kai placed the picture back on top of the drawers again, and started to get ready like Tala and Bryan. They left Lee and Mariah sleeping as always.

They each checked their pockets, before walking out of the room, all headed towards the same place. A few minutes later, three people arrived in the gym. They stared at what they saw upon their entrance.

Jess, Katt and Ici were there, and already training.

Jess was running laps round the gym, and seemed to be fairing well, a sturdy expression fixed on her face. Ici was letting his blade out of his launcher over and over again, recording something on his laptop each time. And Katt? Katt. Katt was beating the living shit out of a nearby punch bag.

'Look.' Tala muttered to Kai and Bryan, motioning to Katt.

She was repeatedly punching, kicking, elbowing and kneeing the punch bag, creating a ripple effect. In short, only the last attack would leave a mark or make the bag move, because another attack would cover the effects of the one before it. With nothing left to cover up the last attack, that one would strike worst.

'Last!' Katt yelled. Ici and Jess got away from Katt and her punch bag, just as Katt stopped punching. The bag fell to the floor with sand spilling out of it. Jess smirked.

'My turn.' She said, walking over to help her sister up. Katt started beyblading, while Ici did laps instead.

Jess was soon doing similar exercises on the next punch bag, although perhaps not quite as violently as Katt had been. She took her time and conserved her strength, working faster and more accurately, but without as much power to each blow. Kai estimated that she would last about twice as long as her sister had done, like that.

Ici was jogging round quickly. He seemed to need no effort for the laps, and was watching his sisters a lot of the time. He spotted Kai, Tala and Bryan at the doorway.

'Hi.' He said loudly. His sisters looked round, Jess still not stopping her work on the punch bag. She was now kicking it, although her punches were better.

'Hi.' Katt greeted shortly, before turning back to the black blade spinning in the centre of the dish. Bryan smirked and let Falborg out as well.

But Katt's blade shrunk back, just as Falborg landed in the spot the black blade had been in just seconds ago. Katt shot a pointed glance at her opponent as he stepped up to the opposite side of the dish.

Jess and Ici smirked. 'Good luck.' Jess sang from across the room. Kai and Tala walked over behind Bryan to watch the match.

'Attack!' Katt cried, smirking as she did so. Her blade surged forward, aimed at Falborg. Falborg dodged it, but the other blade seemed not to care.

'Falborg! Stroblitz!' Bryan yelled. Katt shielded her face with her arms and waited for the attack to pass. Her blade had dodged the entire attack, although there were a couple of scratches on its attack ring.

'So you want to play it the hard way, huh? Scorpius! Hands of Water!' Katt cried again. A huge scorpion rose out of the centre of her blade, just as two copies of said blade appeared on either side of it.

'Falborg attack!' Bryan ordered. Katt smirked slightly, but Bryan didn't see. Falborg paused, and went for the centre blade. Falborg went straight through it, and Bryan growled. Katt smirked wider now, and Bryan noticed.

'Optical Illusions?' questioned Kai from behind. Katt glanced at him and smirked.

'Hmm, you're smarter than you look pretty boy, but what can _you_ do about it!' Katt teased; a small glint in her coal-black eyes.

'This!' Kai yelled, now furious at the girl. 'Dranzer!' He yelled as he let his blue blade into the dish as well. Ici growled.

'Hey!' He yelled, letting his own blade into the dish was well. Tala smirked and sent Wolborg in to help.

'Oh no you don't!' Jess cried as she sprang over to Katt's other side, her blade also landing in the dish.

'Virgo!' Ici yelled. A beautiful gothic woman rose up from his blade, leering over her small master.

'Scorpius!' Katt cried. Scorpius pulled back into position next to Virgo.

'Sagittario!' Jess called. A centaur with a bow of fire appeared from Jess' blade, taking its place on Scorpius' other side.

'Sun Star Formation!' The Morgan Triplets yelled together. **(Note: this attack could be portrayed differently in The Wicked Witch of Dingl's stories)**

A white light appeared and dimmed very quickly, but the Russians were amazed to see other bitbeasts had joined in too.

The Goat of Capricorn, Man of Aquarius, The Two Fish of Pisces, The Ram of Aries, Bull of Taurus, Two Birds of Gemini, Crab of Cancer and The Lion of Leo were all there.

The triplets smirked again, the triumph in their yet black eyes all identical to each other.

'ATTACK!' They all yelled again. None of the Russians could see clearly, as the swarm of astrologic bitbeasts flew towards their own three bitbeasts.

A few seconds later, only Scorpius, Virgo and Sagittario remained in the dish, with all the others gone from sight and trace. Wolborg, Falborg and Dranzer lay on the floor, still and beaten.

'No way!' A squeaky voice shrilled across the room, making al six turn. 'You guys got beaten by _them_!'

Kai scowled. 'Ian.' He said in a frustrated monotone. Bryan smirked nastily.

Tala rolled his eyes and picked up Wolborg, but Katt beat him to it, somehow. She whisked it up to her eye level, whereupon she inspected it briefly.

'A new attack ring and it'll be as good as new.' She said kindly, handing Tala his blade at last. 'Good battle. Wolborg's stronger than you think.' She said with a friendly wink. To her surprise, Tala smiled back, even though only slightly. It was a smile, nonetheless.

'Yeah.' He said, his voice sounding a bit hollow to Katt. She frowned slightly. 'Yeah, you too.' He said, turning to walk away. Katt caught his arm. He looked back at her, surprised almost. She smiled kindly and reassuringly.

'Hey,' she said sternly, before smiling again. 'No hard feelings?' She said. Tala smirked and nodded. He walked away again, and this time she let him go.

_/Do my ears deceive me or did you just think how cute he looked/_

Katt jumped as Scorpius' voice rang through her mind and back again. Jess and Ici shot her a knowing look each and she groaned as she thought through what had happened. They had heard that too. Either that or her annoyingly truthful bitbeast had told them. Most likely the first one, though.

Darn. Now Katt didn't have anyone to kill. Well, she could try the dish or punch bag. If Jess or Ici would let her near either after that, which Katt highly doubted.

Katt strode towards the doors, not wishing to continue her training at that moment. Jess and Ici sighed as the doors swung shut behind their sister.

'What's up with her?' asked Kai, jerking his head towards the doors Katt had just exited through. Her siblings shook their heads.

'Long story.' They said in unison. Jess started beating her punch bag again, while Ici started to continue his laps.

- Jess' POV –

Great, there she goes again, storming off as usual. I can't believe she said that, though. Ok, thought that, whatever. I mean, I can't remember the last time I've heard Katt thinking someone was cute.

She sounded like she meant it as well, probably forgot we'd hear her, let alone Scorpius. Oh no. That stupid scorpion'll be teasing her something rotten about it! Sheesh, could that thing have a stronger death wish?

Ok, so I guess it could. It could tell Wolborg, who would tell Tala…And knowing the overgrown lobster with a bad attitude problem, that's exactly what it will do. Katt will die of embarrassment. Good thing she ran already…

_/Err, mistress you do know that Kai is right next to you, right/_

Oh shit! I glance at him, still punching. He's punching as well, but thankfully, I don't think he said anything yet. Yet.

_/Ha! Not you too/_ I punch harder. Me and Katt have something in common; our bitbeasts are both looking the right way to become two piles of lumpy shit.

_/Yeah, that and you're both in **luuuuuuuuuuuurve!**/_ Calm Jess; calm Jess; calm Jess…Oops…was that really the punch bag I just sent flying to the floor in a mad passion of my rage? Oh, yeah, guess it is. Hehe, Ici just _could_ kill me for that.

_/Jess you're an idiot. Sagittarius pissing you off again/_ Speak of the devil… _/And I heard that/_

_/Oh go fuck your bitbeast, little brother. /_

_/I say EWW! And Virgo also says EWW/_

_/Least you have something in common…/_

_/I give up. But seriously? Katt? IN LOVE/_

_/I doubt Scorpius will live much longer. And neither will Sagittarius at this rate/_

_/Calm down. Weren't you taking anger management classes? What happened to them, anyways/_

_/Umm…I…umm…attacked the…teacher.../_

_/…Only you do that, Jess. I'm not talking to you anymore; you're too weird, even in your thoughts. /_ I did a mental retake, and shot an angry glance at my dearest, smallest, younger-and-in-a-bad-position-brother. I think he got the message, is all I'm going to say.

Sometimes I really like being 5'9. Other times I really don't care, but at times like this, it's great. Also at times like this I wish I didn't have to go on and on pointlessly so much…

_/Yeah, so do I. But I'm sure you wish that even more, since Kai's looking at you again…/_

_/WHAT! Oh. Look at him Jess…/_

As soon as I look back at him, I see him avert his eyes. I somehow know the hurt is in my eyes. Why does that have to happen?

_/Never mind. Maybe he's just shy. /_

_/Sure you want to try and cheer me up/_

_/Why wouldn't I/_

_/Because I'm in a I'm-upset-in-my-head mood./_

_/I'll live. And so will you. You've known him for a day, calm down./_

_/Too many people are saying that. I hear that too much today. It's not even breakfast time yet! Hmm, breakfast…/_

_/-sigh-My mistress is an asshole. What more could I expect. Hey, where did the redhead go to/_

_/Huh? Tala's not here/_

_/The redhead has a name/_

_/And you said I was stupid…/_

_/You are./_

I glanced round, and asked Ici if Tala was still here or not. He wasn't, but Ici wasn't sure when he'd left. He figured not long after Katt.

Now that's a scene both of us would like to see, but Katt's blocked us out of her head again. She does that every time she's in a bad mood and doesn't want to talk. So we wait until she talks.

-

Katt stormed out of the room, walking for a few more paces, and then running down the rest of the corridor. She just wanted to be alone.

_/Hey mistress are you o-/_ She blocked out Scorpius before he could say another word, though. She continued to run, blocking Jess and Ici out like she had done to Scorpius.

She ran and ran, up to the fourth floor without hesitation. She threw open the door and jumped onto her bed. Lee and Mariah timidly scuttled out. They were so busy looking back at their room mate, that they did not notice the figure in the shadows as they walked by him, down the stairs without a glance at him.

Katt jumped onto her bed, reached down and pulled her walkman out from under it. Under her pillow was a CD, which she placed inside the walkman. She stuffed in her head phones, and started to sob.

'I've become so numb I can't feel you there, become so tired so much more aware, I'm becoming this, all I wanna do is be more like me, and be less like you.' Katt sang along. Tala stepped into the room, watching the girl who thankfully had her back turned from him.

She only looked round as he shut the heavy door, whereupon he locked it.

_So that's what I forgot to give to the triplets, the key... Hmm, they must've stolen Mariah's._ Tala thought as he pocketed his own key.

Katt paused her music and turned to face him, still sat on her bed. She had her legs crossed, but she uncrossed them as she faced him, so her legs were dangling over the edge.

'What's wrong?' Tala found himself asking. Katt shook her head.

'None of your business.' She spat. He saw in her eyes the regret, and Tala cut the hurt from his eyes. She seemed to soften.

'You wouldn't understand, anyway.' She sighed.

Tala walked over to stand in front of her, perched on the back rail of Bryan's bed. She looked up at him, swinging herself back onto the bed once more. She now faced him head on, cross-legged once again.

He raised an eyebrow, almost playfully. Almost. 'Oh no?' he asked. She smirked at him slightly, but looked away as she did so. Tala sat in front of her on the bed. His legs were over the side of the bed, his feet touching the floor. He faced her side-on.

She looked back at him, slight surprise pooling in her black orbs. 'It's absolutely crazy. You'd never get it. Besides,' Katt said, with a small blush tingeing her cheeks, 'its… personal.' Tala raised an eyebrow.

'Personal…how?' he asked, smirking. Katt blushed harder, and visibly tried to fight it off. It didn't work, to say the least. Tala smirked wider. She looked so cute.

_/You're not the only one who thinks that./_

_/Wolborg/_

_/According to Scorpius, Katt's blocked him, Jess and Ici out of her mind. She thought you looked cute./_

_/I don't do cute./_

_/You do to her./_

He shut out Wolborg and turned back to Katt. She had finally stopped her blush, but still wasn't looking at him.

'Does this have something to do with me?' Tala asked. He wanted to know if Wolborg was right or not. Katt stared at him, and frowned.

'Has Scorpius been talking to Wolborg?' she asked. Tala nodded.

'So…you thought I looked _cute_?' he asked. Katt blushed even harder than before, looking away as much as she could. This was all the answer Tala needed, though.

'Hmm, well you're not so bad yourself.' He mused, smirking. Katt bit her bottom lip to fight a laugh, and looked back at him. Mischief danced in her eyes once more.

- Katt's POV –

How dare Scorpius! When I get my hands on that bloody _beep_ing, _beep_ing _beep_ of a _beep beep_, I'll… I'll…!

_/hey, don't worry. He said you were cute too./_

_/ARG! Wait till I next get you on your own! You're going to be SUSHI when I'm finished with you!_

_/They have Scorpion Sushi! AHHHHHHHHHHHH/_

_/-sigh-Only my scorpion bitbeast does this kind of stuff to me. No wonder I'm nuts./_

_/and nuts you are! – Hey/_

- Normal POV –

Tala watched her fight her blush again, until it was finally gone. She turned to him, still looking rather shy, to Tala.

'Umm, Wolborg said you thought I was cute, too?' Katt said, a small smirk playing on her lips. Tala smirked.

'Hmm, seems we'll both be planning our bitbeasts' deaths, then.' He said. Katt grinned and nodded.

'What CD you playing?' he asked, looking down at the forgotten walkman. Katt followed his eyes and smiled.

'Lying, Pure and Simple. Wanna listen?' she offered. Tala shrugged and took the headphone held out to him.

'_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

_Don't wanna hear it!_

_Get out! Get out! Get out!_

_Get outta my way!_

_Step up! Step up! Step up!_

_You'll never stop me!_

_Nothing you say, today, is gonna bring me down!_ **(Note: this song isn't mine. It's by Simple Plan, but in this fic, they do not exist, ok?)**

Tala watched Katt tapping along to the beat. The chorus alone was really powerful, and so was the rest of the song.

Katt caught him watching her, and smiled. Tala smiled back, though it was too small to tell, really. Katt's eyes softened, but they were suddenly broken apart.

'AAAAAAAAH!'

Katt's head shot up at once. 'JESS!' She yelled, pulling the headphone from her ear, and leaving it stranded on her bed. Tala stopped her walkman for her, and raced after her. He had no idea Katt could run so fast, but this was clearly a crisis.

She raced into the mess room, and stopped dead. Tala stopped after her. Jess was deathly pale, and pointing to the corner of the room. Where the triplets had left their instruments. Ici ran up to them too.

'What's wro-WHAT!' Ici yelled as he saw what was wrong. Tyson, Max and Ray were examining their instruments. Tyson on drums, Jess' precious drums, Ray was holding Katt's prized electric guitar, and Max had Ici's base guitar.

'GET AWAY FROM THEM.' Jess spat. The three boys looked up. Tyson grinned.

'Are these yours?' he asked. 'They RULE!' He said. Jess let out a small, strangled cry as he hit her symbols with enough force to rip a hole in a drum. She ran towards him.

Ray was meanwhile twirling Katt's guitar between two fingers. She started running as well. Ici soon followed. Max was just placing it back on the stand, when he got there.

'Gimmi!' Katt screeched, snatching her precious guitar from the surprised niko-jin. She started to inspect it. Ray backed away from her, as soon as he received a strong glare from said triplet.

Meanwhile, Jess picked up Tyson – yes, she actually picked him up – and threw the boy across the room. He landed at Bryan's feet. She sat down on her seat, and also started checking over her drums.

Ici was satisfied that his base was playable still, and was now lecturing Max on how they could have destroyed them, especially Tyson and Ray. Kai, Tala and Bryan walked over.

'I didn't know you three played.' Bryan said. Tala saw the inscription on the front drum and smirked.

'So you're 'Lying, Pure and Simple.'' He said. The triplets nodded.

'Yup.' Katt said, placing her guitar back on its stand at last.

'He's Pure' She nodded her thumb towards Ici,

'She's NOT Simple,' she said, indicating to Jess, She clapped her hands to her chest,

'And I'm Lying.' she said with a final smirk. Jess scowled at Katt, while Ici grinned at his two sisters.

Ici picked up his base again. He looked to Katt. 'We'd best get these back in tune, sis.' He said. Katt nodded and picked up her own guitar. She growled as flat and high notes erupted from her guitar.

'What did they DO to them!' She wondered aloud as people all across the mess room winced at the off-notes.

'Well, well. Look what they cat dragged in. Ready to be beaten, Morgans?' came a sugary-sweet voice from the doorway. All three triplets smirked nastily.

'Why hello there, _Mingie_' Katt said with a horrible smirk. Jess and Ici turned to the girl menacingly, both grinning.

'This place gets better and better.' Jess muttered. Her siblings nodded.

'Tell me, _Mingie_,' Ici smirked, 'how's the player working out for you? Parker, wasn't it?'

In the doorway, Ming-Ming Sukimara froze.

**Tell me what you think. If anyone knows Ming-Ming's surname (if she has one so far,) please let me know. Thanks for reading, pretty please review, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	3. TLACA

Why Are We Here Again?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade, or any other show for that matter. Just so you all know.

My Oc's are shared with The Wicked Witch of Dingl – HI!

Chapter 3 – T.L.A.C.A

Everyone in the mess room turned to Ming-Ming, gleeful smirks on most, if not all faces. The Triplets' eyes widened, as they realised how little the others knew.

'What's this?' Jess asked, stepped slowly towards the bluenette. 'They don't know? Well!' She turned to the group. Katt grinned nastily.

'Last time we saw her, Ming-Ming Sukimara was the latest ass to date Michael Parker. I presume he dumped you as soon as you went to the bed, huh?' Katt said, looking back at Ming-Ming. She was beetroot red.

'Well judging by the colour of her face, I think we have our answer, right?' Ici finished with a smirk, identical to his sisters'. Jess and Katt nodded, and all three started to laugh.

'Poor Sukimara, doesn't even have enough sense to avoid _Parker_!' A brunette called across the room. Ming-Ming fled from the room as the rest of the room started laughing at her again.

Jess walked over to the brunette. 'Who are you?' Jess asked. The girl smiled up at her.

'Hilary Tatibana, sworn enemy of Ming-Ming Sukimara.' Her eyes widened. 'And you three must be The Morgan Triplets. Ming-Ming told me how you three are "so much better than I am." As said by her, anyway.' Hilary smirked.

Katt, Ici, Tala, Kai and Bryan walked over to join Jess and Hilary. Katt studied Hilary for a few seconds, and then smiled down at her.

'Hey, you hate this dump, right?' She asked. Hilary nodded uncertainly. Jess and Katt smiled at each other, and then back at Hilary.

'Then you want to help us with a couple of things?' Jess asked. Hilary narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

'What kind of things?' she asked. Jess and Katt pulled her to her feet, and started talking to her in hushed voices. Hilary's eyes widened.

She grinned. 'You got yourselves a deal!' She said. She shook hands with all three Morgans, and ran over to a group by the TV.

'Max! Emily! Miriam! Ray! Come here!' She called. Hilary came back to the triplets with four people behind her.

One was a raven-haired niko-jin, a blonde American kid, a ginger headed girl with glasses, and a bluenette in a brown dress. Hilary grinned.

'Meet Max (the blonde), Emily (ginger with glasses), Miriam (bluenette in brown), and Ray (black haired niko-jin).' Hilary announced proudly.

'They good enough for the job?' asked Katt, inspecting the four kids. Hilary nodded.

She pulled the triplets to the side. 'Max is easily hyperactive, and is banned from Pixie Sticks. You can bribe him with them. Emily is small and sneaky, and super smart. She has a laptop too. Miriam is really good at gymnastics and knows this place like the back of her hand. And Ray can sweet-talk almost anyone into doing something, and, he's Ming-Ming's room mate, or one of them.' Hilary listed.

'Sounds good to me.' Ici said with a shrug. Jess and Katt remained doubtful, though.

'What makes you so sure they won't tell?' Jess asked. Hilary smirked.

'Because we've been trying to shut this place down for the past two years, mostly based on their help. They didn't tell then, and if it means closing this place, then they won't tell now.' Hilary said confidently.

'Ok. Let em in.' Katt said.

Hilary grinned, and waved the four over. 'Ok, you're in. These are The Morgan Triplets.' Hilary said. All four pairs of eyes went wide at the mention of their name.

'We're gonna shut this place down.' Katt said. 'But we need your help.' She indicated to the three Russians to come over, and waited until they were there.

'Ok, so here's what we have to do.' Jess said, smirking. Ici pulled out his laptop, and started talking to Emily about complicated and technical things. She nodded a lot as he talked her through it all.

'First, we wait a couple of months.' Katt said. She received a few puzzled looks, but ignored them. 'To get in as little trouble as possible, we need to get up a good reputation first, but at the same time, showing people who's boss.'

'You don't show off; just make your point when questioned.' Jess said. Katt nodded.

'In order to do this properly, you need to make yourself known in two different ways. To the kids here, we are dangerous. To the adults and teachers, and so on, we never cause trouble.' Katt explained.

'That way we can be trusted, and can get away with more, without being caught or questioned.' Jess added.

'Then,' Katt said, 'we can make trouble, but frame others. We work underneath the surface, so we don't get caught. Then, we can make a few big hits, and the place comes crumbling.' She finished with a smirk.

'Basic rules and tips.' Jess continued briskly, 'you always have an alibi, and someone to cover it.'

Katt nodded. 'Yes, but to make the alibi more believable, you make sure that you know who will cover for you. Also, it helps if you don't hang round with each other as much. Don't be enemies, but don't be the best of friends.' She advised.

'If you get caught, and your alibi can't work for some reason, turn to a friend. Always be prepared to back someone up.' Jess said sternly.

'Yeah,' Ici added, 'And make sure you have dirt on everyone else. If they see or find something and threaten to tell, you need to make sure they back off. Blackmail works wonders, we find.' He said with a cheeky grin. Jess and Katt matched it with two identical grins.

'Whoa.' Ray said. 'You three really know your stuff!' He said. The triplets grinned.

'We've shut down five orphanages already, two schools and a restaurant.' Ici listed with an evil grin, matched only by his sisters'. 'I like to think we know what we're doing.' He said proudly.

'Main focus is the orphanage, but the school might end up going as well, if we're lucky.' Jess said casually.

'Ming-Ming was right,' Max said, 'you three _are_ the real things!' The triplets smirked.

'We need some more help, but you guys will do for now.' Ici said, looking at his screen again.

'Yeah, we have to start small. With helpers, with pranks, with everything.' Katt said. Jess grinned.

'Yeah. Once we get more of a reputation, we can start a chain of helpers, like last time!' She said gleefully. Her siblings grinned.

'You guys wouldn't know anyone who'd wanna help, already, would ya?' asked Katt.

Miriam grinned. 'Well, my little brother Joseph would like to help, I'm sure!' She said. 'Oh! And Ozuma and Dunga!'

'Go get them, then.' Jess cried. Miriam ran over to the other side of the room, to three boys wearing similar outfits to hers.

'Joseph! Ozuma! Dunga.' She said the last boy's name flatly. They all looked up. Miriam started to say stuff to them, and soon they had followed her back to the group.

'This is Joseph,' Miriam said, pointing to small boy with green hair. 'This is Ozuma,' a boy with black hair, with a red streak running through it. He was about the same size as Joseph. 'And Dunga.' He was huge, tanned and had long blonde hair, with a short grey cap over the top.

'Hi.' Joseph greeted. 'So you're the infamous Morgan Triplets.' He grinned.

'Yup. You wanna help us take this place down?' asked Ici casually. All three boys nodded.

Katt rubbed her hands together. 'Ok Ea, time for standard procedure.' She said. Jess and Ici nodded.

'Standard procedure?' asked Hilary with a puzzled frown. The triplets nodded.

'Yeah.' Ici said. 'We split into three groups, each led by one of us.'

'Ya-huh.' Jess said. 'Ici and his group are planning and covering, Katt takes sneaking cos she's so damn good at it, and I take prankers.' She finished with a smirk.

'C'mon,' Ici said, 'we'll go back upstairs. We need to standardise our room too.' He said, walking off towards the stairs.

'We'll tell ya upstairs.' Katt called back to the others as she and Jess followed their brother.

Bryan looked round at the rest of the group. 'I think this is going to be very different from the last attempts to close this place.' He said, as he made to follow the triplets.

Tala, Kai and everyone else in the group followed him. When they got upstairs, they found Jess, Katt and Ici were already talking away, in the unknown language.

'What language is that?' Ray asked. The Russians shrugged.

'No idea. They didn't tell us.' Tala said. Suddenly, all three stopped talking, and turned to face the group.

'Ok, time to put you into groups.' Ici said, not looking up from his screen.

Jess and Katt nodded. 'Let's start with P.A.C.' Katt said.

'P.A.C?' asked Emily.

'Planning And Covering' Jess translated. 'Ici's group.' The group nodded.

'Ok.' Katt said. 'Our main opposition is Boris and Ming-Ming. We can beat Ming-Ming, but Boris could be another matter.' She said, deep in thought. Ici cleared his throat.

'Umm, standardising?' he hinted. Jess and Katt grinned, and rushed to their beds. They started to look underneath them, half burying themselves under them. They came out holding two rolls of carpet.

'Got it.' They both said together. Ici set his laptop on the bed covers, and went to help his sisters carry the two rolls over to the door.

'Step one;' Katt narrated. 'Sound-proof the room as much as possible, as secretly as possible.' She said. She ran back over to her bed, and came out with four plastic carrier bags of stuff. She ran back over.

Fifteen minutes later, the triplets stepped back, satisfied **(note; I have NO idea how to sound-proof stuff.)**.

The door looked almost exactly the same, but was now sound-proof. The three then went on the sound-proof the two windows as well.

'Ok, back to the groups.' Jess said, walking over to sit on her bed.

'Emily, you go with P.A.C?' suggested Katt. Emily nodded and walked over to stand by Ici.

'Miriam, if you know the building so well, you'd better go with Katt.' Jess said, deep in thought. Miriam went over to Katt.

'Max, you go with Jess, we need a lot of energy with some of our pranks.' Ici said, pointing out something on the screen to Emily. Max joined Jess.

'Ok, the rest of you I think should decide themselves. Think what you're best at, not what you'd rather do.' Katt said.

Five minutes later, Katt's team consisted of Miriam, Tala, Ray and Joseph.

Jess' team was Max, Kai, Bryan and Dunga.

While Ici's team Emily, Hilary and Ozuma.

Katt grinned to her team. 'Time to make ourselves known.' She said.

-

Meanwhile, on the floor above them, Ming-Ming was making an army of her own.

King, Queen, Garland and Spencer were all sat in a line. Ming-Ming walked up and down it like an army general, inspecting them.

'The Morgans are back. We have to stop them.' She said.

'What's the big deal about these three, anyway?' asked Queen. She sounded bored, but Ming-Ming knew how to trick her and the others into helping her beat the Morgans.

'They intend to give more power to Boris.' Ming-Ming said. 'They will probably try to get rid of the opposition first – us!' She said. The group started to mutter.

'Whoa, I thought they were ok.' Ming-Ming heard Garland saying.

'We need to get more on our side before they have a chance to get their own recruits!' The pop diva said shrilly.

'Right, ok, sure, let's go, whatever you say…'Ming-Ming smirked at the responses she got from them, but smiled warmly at them instead.

'I bet Brooklyn would help,' Garland said.

'We'll get Raul and Julia.' King said. Queen nodded.

'I bet Lee, Mariah and Kenny would help you, Ming-Ming.' Queen said thoughtfully. Ming-Ming smirked.

'I'll see Mariah, Lee and Kenny. King, Queen get The F Dynasty Twins. Garland, get Brooklyn and Mosses. Spencer, see about the other Russians. Maybe you can scare Ian into helping us.' Ming-Ming added thoughtfully.

They all nodded and walked out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Ming-Ming looked to her new, faithful recruits.

King, Queen, Garland, Spencer, Brooklyn, Mosses, Lee, Mariah, Kenny, Raul, Julia, and also Miguel. Miguel had heard about the Morgans' plan, and had decided to help. Ming-Ming hadn't stopped him at all.

'Ok people!' Ming-Ming started confidently.

-

Meanwhile, The Morgan Triplets had a new army of their own. Jess and Katt had found Michael in the cafeteria at lunch, and had persuaded him to join them. He had accepted easily.

Michael had then told Ian about the rise against Ming-Ming, whereupon he had automatically joined them without hesitation.

Hilary, Max and Ray had told Tyson, and he, having a grudge against Ming-Ming as well, joined them too.

Now Jess was leading the following prankers: Max, Kai, Bryan, Dunga and Michael.

While Katt was happy to lead the sneakers: Miriam, Tala, Ray, Joseph and Ian.

This left Ici to handle the following members of P.A.C: Emily, Hilary, Ozuma and Tyson.

Tyson had wanted to be a pranker, but Hilary was afraid he was too big, fat and lazy for the job. Jess agreed, while Katt and Ici were merely relieved the boy wouldn't have as many chances to piss their sister off. Too many had found that to be fatal, or rather, incredibly close to it.

The triplets sent their troops back to their usual business, and started to prepare for war against Ming-Ming, and, more importantly, school on Tuesday. In two days. They started revising, something they prayed never to do again.

Not anytime soon, at least.

-

Downstairs, Ming-Ming had also dismissed her army. She was now flirting with Michael Parker: one of the enemies.

He pushed the bright bluenette away from him with a light chuckle.

'You know, Ming-Ming,' he said, looking her in the eye. 'I never would have thought you one to hang around with the enemy.' He laughed harder as she leapt away from him.

'You-You aren't with those, those…_Morgans!_ A-Are you?' Ming-Ming asked, shocked. Emily walked over to her fellow American, grinning like him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Yup,' she said, 'Michael here is part of The Morgans' team now.' She said. Queen stormed over, Julia right behind her.

'I thought you wanted to _shut down_ this place!' The two girls spat.

'We do!' Emily replied sharply. 'And so do The Morgans!' She defended. Queen and Julia smirked. Ming-Ming quickly joined them.

'That's not what _we_ hear they're up to.' Julia said, storming away with Queen. Raul and King smirked to their comrades as their sisters rejoined them by the fire.

Emily and Michael ran back to Hilary and the others, muttered something to them, and waited. The group (Hilary, Tyson, Miriam, Ozuma, Joseph, Dunga, Max and Ray) all shot up out of their seats. They, Emily and Michael started running towards the stairs.

On heir way up, they met the Frenchman and artist, Oliver. He stopped going down to stare at them. Then he began to follow them up as well.

They stopped at the fourth floor dormitory, barging in.

Jess, Katt and Ici looked up, frowning. 'Hi.' Katt said, smiling. She spotted Oliver. 'Who's this? New recruit?' she asked. Emily ran over to her.

'Never mind that now. We just saw Queen and Julia in the mess room – they think you're against shutting this place down!' She told them. The Morgans began to pale. Jess and Katt started pacing, each meeting only to cross paths.

'Ooh that Ming-Ming.' Katt cursed.

'She's told them opposite tales!' Jess cried furiously. Ici got off the bed as well. The two girls stopped to look at their little brother, as he stood between them.

'Then to Plan 8HCode: Alpha we go!' He said triumphantly. Jess and Katt stared at him, and then turned their looks to the other.

'Plan 8HCode: Alpha?' They echoed together, in mind and mouth. They both smirked identically evil smirks.

'Plan 8HCode: Alpha.' They decided firmly. Ici grinned up at his sisters.

'Ea, you're a genius.' Katt said, as Jess firmly hugged their brother.

'What's Plan 8HCode: Alpha?' asked Oliver from the doorway. Katt turned to him.

'We'll let you know once we know who you are, and whether you're with us or not.' Katt said.

The Frenchman grinned. 'Should I sit down? This sounds like a long story to me.' He said. The triplets grinned.

'Not really,' Ici said, from where he was trying to push his sister away still. Jess was still trying to hug him.

'We are The Morgan Triplets.' Katt said proudly. 'Our goal is to shut down this orphanage so you guys can get transferred to better ones. Preferably just one, though. Ming-Ming wants us to loose – she doesn't like change. We beat her before, but now she's made an earlier start.' Katt said. Ici nodded.

'Yeah, and to get them to join her she's said that _she_ wants to shut the place down, and that _we_ want to give Boris more power!' he added. Jess scowled and released her brother at last.

'Yeah, so now we're going to use Plan 8HCode: Alpha to combat her attack. Mainly telling her recruits that we're with Boris. In truth, we are against him.' Jess said firmly. All three nodded once together and in unison.

Katt grinned. 'So who are you and are you with us?' she asked. Oliver grinned with her.

'My name is Oliver Polanski, and oh boy, am I with you!' he said. The group of Morgan supporters grinned.

'I think this group outstands the rest.' Ici said to his sisters. 'Time to name them. If we are gonna be an army, we need a name.' He said. Jess and Katt nodded.

'Err,' Jess said. 'The Little Army of Crap Advice?' She suggested.

'I like it.' Tyson and Max said together. The others laughed.

'Well, it would certainly get more followers.' Oliver said, walking over to join the "army".

'You all ok with that? Should we ask the Russians?' asked Katt.

'Should you ask us Russians what?' asked Kai from the doorway. Tala, Bryan and Ian were with him. The triplets laughed.

'Right on cue.' Jess said.

'We're giving the army a name.' Katt told them. 'Also, Oliver's just joined us too.' She added. The Russians stepped into the room, closing the door after them. They nodded in greeting to Oliver, who nodded back again.

'Yeah,' Ici said. 'What do you think of Jess' idea?' eh asked.

'The Little Army of Crap Advice!' Jess cried triumphantly. The Russians exchanged glances, and shrugged.

'Whatever.' They said.

'So it's settled.' Katt said.

'Yes,' Jess agreed. 'You are now The Little Army of Crap Advice.'

'Or T.L.A.C.A.' Katt added.

**Now you see where the title came from! Hope you like it so far – please review me about any doubts. I aim to answer all questions. Of course, that and to regain my sanity…now what happened to my ducky…**

**Anyway! While I look for my ducky, you all can make me very, very happy by pressing the little button down there, and leaving me a nice review! All flames and criticisms accepted. As few death-threats as possible, though, please.**

**I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	4. Wakey, Wakey, Rise and Prank

Why Are We Here Again?

Naioka1992: hi it's me again!

Bryan: come to bore us, have you?

Kai: yes, you do usually end up boring us.

Mariah: and insulting me, of course.

Everyone but Mariah: of course.

Mariah: hmph.

Naioka1992: ok, Tala! Do the disclaimer for me.

Tala: make Kai do it. Or Bryan. I don't care which.

Kai and Bryan: She said you, Tala.

Naioka1992: for that, all three of you can do the disclaimer! (smiles sweetly and dances around the three rather pissed off Russians.)

Kai: - sigh – fine. Naioka1992 does not own –

Tala: beyblade or anything else. Wow, she really doesn't own much, does she?

Naioka1992: no need to rub it in. Where's Bryan?

Bryan: Here. She does, however, own the right to eat chocolate and boss us about in her stories. Like now, actually. Oh no…

Kai: why did you tell her that?

Tala: Yeah, she might have been thick enough not to remember!

Naioka1992: HEY! Should you really have said that after Bryan just reminded me of that very nice fact?

Tala: (gulps and runs as fast as he bloody can.)

Naioka1992: READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! (goes off to try and find Tala so she can hug him.) Oh Tala…!

Chapter 4 – Wakey, Wakey, Rise And Prank!

In two days time, T.L.A.C.A (or TLACA as I will now call it without the .'s in between,) grew and grew. Ok, so it got, like, two more members. Mathilda and Mystel.

Mystel had seen through Ming-Ming's lie straight away, but hadn't been able to convince anyone else but Mathilda. So they both joined The Morgans.

Katt paced up and down, trying to think. Ici was typing on his laptop, headphones in again. Jess was talking to Max, Oliver and Michael about different pranks. They were sat on the floor, where Katt was pacing in front of them.

Katt finally jumped back onto her bed. 'I'm stuck.' She moaned. Ici looked up at her. Miriam walked over.

'With what?' she asked. Katt smirked.

'I don't know how best to prove Ming-Ming's lying! Plan 8HCode: Alpha would work so well! But the problem is that AC29 could be even better, just harder. What do you think, Ea?' she asked, looking to her brother. Ici thought.

'I think we'd better stick to Plan 8HCode: Alpha – Ming-Ming could stop us otherwise. She's got a lot of bright allies.' He reasoned. Katt nodded.

'Okay.' She said. Miriam frowned.

'That small conversation between you two just thoroughly confused me, you know that, right?' she asked. Katt nodded.

'We'll explain what to do when the time comes.' She assured her. Kai rolled his eyes.

'You'd better, Morgan.' He called over to them. The triplets rolled their eyes at him in unison. Jess went over to him, and started to whisper in his ear. Kai looked at her, surprised.

'It's true.' Jess told him firmly. Kai let out a low whistle.

'I have to admit, I'm impressed.' He said. Katt walked over to Tala. He grinned as she too, revealed their plan.

'Kai's right: that's pure genius.' Tala told them. Katt smirked and went to stand by her sister.

'What?' asked Ray, walking over to join them.

'Basically, we already know what Ming-Ming's told her troops, due to our sources, and great guess.' Ici said. Katt smirked.

'And me spying through the vent in her room.' She added. Ici smirked with her.

'Yes, and that.' He agreed.

'Basically, we just agree to all of that, making it a good cover. She's made the cover for us, so Boris will think we're on his side. Makes it easier for us, actually.' Jess finished. Ray gaped at her.

'That,' he said slowly,

'IS BLOODY BRILLIANT!' Hilary cut in, jumping about the room. Katt winced.

'Oi! Oi! Keep it down, would ya? We know we sound-proofed the place, but it's not _that_ wonderful!' she said jokingly. Hilary grinned.

'But it's brilliant.' She said. Katt took a bow, unknowingly making most, if not all boys in the room blush furiously at what they saw.

'Thank you! Thank you! We know, we know.' She said, bowing again.

'Please don't bow again.' Bryan muttered, walking past her. Katt shrugged.

'I know what you mean, though. Sorry!' She said sheepishly. Jess smirked. Ici grimaced.

'As your little brother, please don't let me hear or see things like that again, please?' he begged. Katt laughed.

'Sure, sure.' She said, waving the question away.

'Okay, now.' Jess said, rubbing her hands together, 'when can we go to the mall? We need supplies!' she said.

'What about the stuff under our beds?' asked Ici, amazed. Katt smirked.

'Plan 14297 needs more than that.' She said expertly. Ici's face drained of colour. He shook his head.

'You're nuts.' He told his sisters. Jess and Katt shrugged.

'You're a toad.' Jess shot back. Ici scowled, and went back to his computer.

-

That night, Lee and Mariah slept in other dorms, wishing to keep away from the enemy, apparently. Nobody had a problem with this, and made no objection, telling them merely to keep out for the entire night.

Katt sat on her bed, looking out of the window.

Tala was sat on his bed, watching her, and also contributing to the conversation at hand.

Jess was sat on next to Ici on his bed, both adding to the discussion, and not really noticing their lack of sister.

Kai was stood leant against the wall opposite the door, also a part of the groups' conversation.

Last but not least, was Bryan. He was sat on Mariah's bed, idly pulling the springs out of her mattress; tossing them into a plastic bag Jess has requested her saved them in. She would sleep badly when she next slept in their dorm; that was for sure.

'I think we should form a beyblade team. Ming-Ming probably will, just so she can give people something else to follow her by.' Ici reasoned. Kai nodded.

'You're right. But we need to make ourselves public before she does.' He added.

Jess grinned, 'then we'll send Katt to find out who's on her team and how many, more to the point.' She said. Katt hadn't even looked up at the mention of her name.

'Okay Jess, but last time she raised a team against us, she had about six people on it.' Ici added.

'You three and us three.' Tala put in. They all nodded, except for Katt who was still gazing blankly out the window.

'Okay cool.' Jess agreed.

'Now we need a team name.' Bryan added, moving further down the mattress to dig for more springs. According to Jess, they came best from a mattress.

'Well before we were The Blitzkrieg Boys.' Tala told them. The triplets nodded.

'We can keep the Blitzkrieg part,' Jess offered. Ici nodded. Katt continued to gaze out the window, like before.

'Blitzkrieg Omega?' suggested Kai. The others shook their heads.

'Blitzkrieg…' Tala trailed off.

'Storm.'

They all looked over at Katt, who came back to reality upon feeling their eyes on her.

'Blitzkrieg Storm?' repeated Kai. Katt looked round, startled.

'Wha…? Sorry, I-I was just saying there's a storm coming.' She said, looking round with wide eyes. Tala smiled and looked down at the bed.

His head shot up again, as his brain registered one word: Storm.

'Storm?' he cried, running over to Katt and the window. She nodded, looking almost scared of his sudden behaviour.

Kai followed Tala over. He groaned. 'Katt's right, another storm. Better warn fifth and sixth.' He said.

'Huh? Warn? Explain please.' Jess said, looking around. Kai walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

'Around here, almost all the storms have thunder and lightening. Fifth and sixth floors are unstable during these storms, so they come down to the other floors.' Kai explained. Jess nodded.

Tala nodded. 'We end up two to a bed, the people of fifth floor go down to third, and we get the people from sixth floor in here as well.' He added. Katt groaned.

'Two to a bed, yippee.' She said dryly. Tala smirked.

'Don't worry, I won't hurt you.' He whispered in her ear, so nobody else heard. Katt blushed furiously. Ici faked puking.

'Don't tell me.' He said. 'No seriously, please don't tell me.'

Jess grinned at her sister. 'Awww; is Katt in luuuuurve?' she teased. Katt scowled back.

'Shut it, Jessrayvhen (Jess-ray-ven) Cassandra Morgan.' Katt smirked. Kai's, Tala's and Bryan's jaws all dropped.

'What did you call her?' asked Kai. Jess glared at her sister, who smirked.

'It's Jess' much hated full name.' Ici told them, 'don't call her that or even Jessrayvhen, else she'll kill you.' He warned.

'I'll get you back, Katryna Naioka Morgan!' Jess shot back. Katt winced as well.

'Shut it, both of you!' Ici yelled. Two icy glares were aimed at him at once. Ici seemed to shrink back.

'Shut it yourself, Iescie (eye-ee-sea) Avano Morgan!' both girls replied in unison. Ici cringed.

'Please don't call us anything like that _ever_.' Ici said to the Russians. They smirked and nodded.

'Sure, no wonder you go by Jess, Katt and Ici, though.' Bryan said as he walked out with Tala.

'I'm gonna practise my guitar, wanna come?' asked Katt, standing up as well. Jess shook her head, but Ici followed his sister out.

Jess didn't realise she was left with Kai until he spoke.

'Jessrayvhen, huh?' her head rocketed up, piercing black eyes narrowed in a basilisk glare.

'That's Jess, asshole.' She spat. Leant against the doorframe, Kai smirked.

'I like it.' He said, walking over to her. Jess suddenly felt uneasy. This was weird, since she was a good few inches taller than him. She had no idea about strength, though.

'Oh? Well it's still Jess.' She argued.

Kai chuckled and sat down next to her. 'You're cute when you're angry.' He said, brushing a strand of fiery hair out of her black eyes. Jess stared at him, a blush tingeing her cheeks. He smirked at her, watching her as she looked away from him in embarrassment.

'Umm, thanks, I guess…' she muttered. Kai smiled softly. He tilted her head up slightly, making her look at him again.

'I mean it.'

Jess's blush grew on her cheeks. Kai smiled again as she got redder and redder. He leaned in close, quickly closing the gap between them. He smirked as she watched him warily. He lingered near her ear long enough to say:

'I won't bite unless you ask me to. See you in the storm.'

Jess froze, relaxing only after he had swept from the room. She sighed. Was that like what Tala had said to Katt? How badly was _Katt_ in love? Was _she_ in love at all? Was Katt?

Jess sighed as these and a thousand more questions buzzed about her brain. She barely noticed as Katt and Ici walked back into the room, sitting down either side of her.

In truth, Jess only awoke from her waking-dream when Katt waved a hand in front of her face. She sat up and looked around. Thankfully, only the triplets occupied the room.

'Wakey, wakey, rise and prank!' Katt sang. Jess grinned at her sister.

The Morgans were back in business, love or not.

**OKAY! I'm done at last! Duckie says hello, but he also wants you to review. Please do. Thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	5. Stormy Weathers And TOD!

Why Are We Here Again?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade and neither does Duckie. If Duckie owned beyblade, I'd steal it from him. If I owned it I wouldn't have to plot to steal it from my duckie. REVIEW!

Chapter 5 – Stormy Weathers And TOD!

That night, the whole of sixth floor moved down to fourth floor for the night because of the storm.

Oliver, Enrique, Robert, Johnny, Mathilda, Raul, Julia and Emily all moved down, some carrying valuables, others just taking pillows and teddies. Okay, so Mathilda took a teddy, but as the youngest none bothered her about it. That and it was a well-known fact that she would defend her teddy furiously.

Jess and Katt were heartened with the bear, and started a good friendship with Mathilda through it. Ici also sympathised to the girl, and it was soon suspected that Mathilda had developed a crush on him because of it.

The pairs for the beds were: Katt-Tala, Jess-Kai, Ici-Mathilda, Mariah-Johnny, Lee-Robert, Raul-Julia (twins can get away with that), Enrique-Oliver, and Bryan-Emily.

Jess, Katt, Mariah, Mathilda, Julia and Emily took turns getting changed in the bathroom, while the boys were fine in the main dorm. They just needed to keep Enrique away from the bathroom, for the sakes of their lives and the girls' decency.

-

They decided to play cards again before bed, hoping to sleep as little as possible for obvious reasons. Tala was sat next to Katt again, while Jess was by Kai, something she didn't object to.

Ici played this time, going out quickly, starting yet another running commentary for his sister's.

'Raul! I bet Jess looses to Katt!' Ici muttered so Lee and Mariah couldn't hear. Raul nodded.

'Ten quid?' he suggested. Ici nodded.

'Why not?' he asked. Lee and Mariah heard him, though.

'Don't! It's a trick!' Lee called out to them. But they had already shaken hands. The bet was closed.

'Aw you're just saying that because we beat ya last time you bet against us.' Jess said, not looking up from her cards. She glanced at Katt. Katt nodded slightly to her cards, but no one really noticed.

Half an hour later, Jess lost to Katt. Katt grinned.

'Care to bet again?' she asked sweetly.

'No way, I'm going to bed.' Raul said, grinning despite himself. Julia nodded and followed her brother over to a bed.

Tala shrugged to the others, and they all started to wander off to bed. He glanced at Katt and smirked. She smirked back and walked over to his bed, since Mariah and Johnny had already taken her's. She shuffled over next to the wall, and laid her head on the pillow, smoothing out her raven-black hair as she did so.

Tala got in next to her and winked at her before the light went out. He saw a hint of her blush through the darkness.

-

Jess walked over to Kai's bed and got in. Kai followed her in, and pulled up the covers just as the light flicked out.

Jess stiffened as she felt Kai's arm wrap around her waist. He brushed his fingers up and down her arm. She started to relax into his touch, and Kai pulled her close. She leaned up so she was by his ear.

'Try anything and I'll rip out your vocal chords, pretty boy.' She whispered calmly. Kai smirked, but was slightly shocked. And here he thought he was irresistible.

'You think too highly of yourself.' She whispered again. 'I wouldn't say irresistible, just…pretty.' She mocked him. Kai stared at her through the darkness.

'Can you –'

'Read minds? Hmm, Katt's right, you _are_ smarter than you look, pretty boy.' She teased. Kai pulled her closer still, making her gasp slightly. He smirked as he heard her.

'Shocked?' he whispered back. Jess grinned and wriggled out of his grip.

'You _wish,_ pretty boy.'

'Stop calling me that.' Kai said angrily. Jess grinned again.

'Or what?' she dared him, her eyes flashing in the darkness. Outside, thunder crashed and lightening streaked the sky. The storm was, literally, right outside them.

'Or else.' Kai replied stubbornly. Then it clicked; this was payback for earlier.

'_Jessrayvhen, huh?'_

He groaned. He should have known better than to mess with a Morgan. Especially a Morgan Triplet.

'Or else what, pretty boy?' Jess teased him. She was enjoying every minute of this, Kai realised. Time for him to have his fun.

'Or – _this!_' Kai smirked triumphantly as he broke the kiss. Jess stared at him. She reached round to try and unlock his strong arms, which were wrapped around her waist.

Kai took her chin between a thumb and index finger, and turned it back to him. His lips met her's again.

-

In the bed along, Katt smirked to Tala. They had been watching the other two.

'Think they're having fun?' she whispered. Tala smirked and draped his arm round her waist.

Katt lifted it off and dropped it by his side again. Tala smirked and linked both round her waist again, this time locking his fingers together.

'Aww c'mon, aren't I still cute?' Tala teased her. Katt smirked.

'Try anything and I'll break your neck. That also includes your eyes going below_ my_ neck, capishe?' she asked. Tala gulped and nodded.

'Capishe.' He replied. He pulled her closer again. Katt grinned.

'Good. Glad to see you get the message.' She whispered. She rolled over in his arms, so they were sleeping spoon-style.

Tala smiled as her eyes slowly drifted shut, until she lay sleeping in his arms. Not long after, he joined her.

-

Meanwhile, Jess and Kai had heard Tala and Katt's conversation, and Jess was fuming.

'Think _she_ had fun?' she asked sarcastically. Kai smirked and started planting butterfly kisses down her neck. Jess arced her back, and let his lips trail down her skin.

-

They were all soon asleep, at least for another few hours, anyway.

Mariah cried out as a bolt of lightening hit the side of the building, waking her up. Either her cry, the lightening bolt, or both woke everyone else in the room too.

'I can't sleep.' Julia grumbled.

'Me either.' Agreed Emily. The others nodded with them, all sat up in bed now.

'Well we might as well switch on the light, then.' Ici pointed out. Bryan flicked the switch; bathing the room in light.

'How about a game of truth or dare?' suggested Lee. The others all grinned and nodded.

'But,' Jess added, 'we need a few basic rules and limits. And a penalty.' She said. Katt nodded.

'For example,' she scanned the room, stopping on Enrique. 'No swapping beds. No gay or lesbian kissing. Also, you can make two people kiss, but that person can't be the one who dared it.' She said. Enrique sighed, and everyone else nodded.

'Now for a penalty.' Ici said, smirking to his sisters. 'If you refuse to do the dare or don't complete it for whatever reason, except bad luck, like Boris caught you or whatever; then you do a penalty.' He explained. The others nodded.

'Sounds cool.' Oliver said.

'Okay, so what's the penalty?' asked Johnny.

'How bout you have to do a truth or a dare that we ALL decide and agree on.' Emily suggested.

'Neato!' Jess said with a beam.

Soon, they were all sat round in a circle at the table again, ready to play. If there were any disagreements over whether something followed a rule or not, then they would vote and take the majority. The person doing the dare could not vote, so it was always a fair answer.

'Okay, I'll start.' Jess said, smirking. 'Mariah, truth or dare?' she asked. Mariah thought.

'Dare.' She said confidently.

'I dare you to kiss Enrique.' Jess said. Mariah's jaw dropped. She scowled at Jess, but leaned across and kissed Enrique anyway. The blonde Italian beamed afterwards.

'Katt, truth or dare?' asked Mariah. Katt smirked.

'Dare.' She said casually. Ici grinned, knowing how bored she sounded.

'Okay, I dare you to kiss Johnny.' She said sweetly. Katt raised her eyebrows shrugged and walked round to the Scotsman.

'Like I care.' Katt muttered, bringing her lips down onto his. Johnny smirked as she broke away again. Katt calmly walked back round to her seat again. Johnny winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

'Rejection!' Enrique teased him. Johnny scowled.

'Like you've never been turned down.' He countered. That shut him up.

'Shut the fuck up!' Katt yelled, causing them to, well, shut up. 'Enrique, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Hmm, let's see now…Roughly how many times have you been bitch-slapped?' Katt asked. Enrique blushed.

'Umm, well, err, about…22 times?' he estimated. Katt smirked.

'I'll bet, I'll bet.' She said softly.

'Okay, Julia, truth or dare?' Enrique asked.

Julia rolled her eyes. 'Truth. I know better than to do a dare for you.' She said. Enrique sighed sadly.

'Worth a try I guess. Umm, out of the people here, who do you love the most? Not including your brother.' Enrique said. Julia scowled.

'Umm, Oliver, I guess.' She muttered. Oliver smiled at her.

'Thanks, you're nice too.' He said. Julia smiled back.

'What's so bad about Enrique's dares?' asked Jess in a whisper to Kai. He smirked.

'Cos last time he dared a girl he dared her to take off her top and bra. He dared a boy to dare a girl to do the same a few rounds later.' He told her. Jess frowned and nodded to her sister. Katt nodded back, saying she got the message.

'Robert, truth or dare?' asked Julia. Robert smirked.

'I never refuse a challenge, dare.' He said grandly. Jess and Katt rolled their eyes.

'I dare you to bow down to Jess and Katt.' Julia said. Johnny, Oliver and Enrique started to laugh. Robert had never been known to bow down before.

'Very well.' He muttered, getting up. Jess and Katt stood up as well, side by side, smirking.

They smirked wider as Robert knelt down and bowed down twice to them. He stood up and went back to his seat. The two girls did as well.

'Emily, truth or dare?' asked Robert. Emily smirked at him.

'Dare. I _never_ refuse a challenge.' She teased him. A vein started to throb in Robert's head. She smirked wider.

'I dare you to kiss Lee.' He said. Emily blushed and kissed the niko-jin hurriedly.

'Chill Emily,' Katt said, examining her nails, 'I kissed Johnny and didn't blush. Just think of it as if you're beating the living shit outta him instead. That's what I did.' She said. Johnny scowled.

'Double rejection!' Enrique laughed.

'Shut it, Enrique.' Johnny growled.

'Shut it both of you. Mathilda, truth or dare?' asked Emily. Mathilda smiled.

'Truth.' She said.

'Okay, truth…Do you like Ici?' asked Emily. Mathilda blushed.

'Umm, yeah.' She muttered. Emily smiled.

'Kai. Truth or dare?' asked Mathilda. The boy in question opened an eye at her.

'Dare.' He said. Mathilda grinned.

'I dare you to kiss Jess.' She said, smirking triumphantly. Kai leaned over to kiss Jess. She smirked as he pulled away.

'Raul, truth or dare?' he asked.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to kiss Mariah.' He said. Raul glared at him, but kissed her anyway.

'Bryan, truth or dare?' he asked. Bryan opened his eyes to look at him.

'Truth.'

'Do you like anyone here?'

'No.' Bryan said simply, before shutting his eyes again. 'Ici, truth or dare?'

'Truth.' Ici said calmly. He sounded as bored as his sisters.

'What languages do you know?' Bryan asked.

Ici thought, 'umm, English, Russian, Greek, Italian, French, German, Spanish, Swedish, Dutch, Japanese, Chinese, err, what else, Katt?' he asked, looking to his sister.

'Korean, Indian and…Indonesian.' She finished. 'All three of us know all…14.' She added. Everyone stared at them.

'You all know fourteen languages? Fluently?' asked Emily. The triplets nodded.

'Yup. Though our Korean _is_ a little rusty.' Jess said thoughtfully.

Tala shook his head. 'Why am I not surprised?' he asked.

'Because we're The Morgan Triplets?' suggested Katt sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. Tala smirked.

'Yup. That'll be why.' He agreed. Ici grinned.

'Johnny, truth or dare?' Ici asked. Johnny smirked.

'Truth.' He said.

'Okay, do you like one of my sisters, and if so, whom?' he asked with a chuckle. Johnny blushed.

'Yeah, I like Katt.' He said. Katt smirked.

'Thanks sweetie, nice to know I have an admirer.' She said, not looking up from her fingernails.

Johnny fumed. 'Jess, truth or dare?' he asked her. Jess yawned.

'Truth.'

'Okay, umm…is it true you freaked when Tyson went on your drums without permission?' he asked. Jess nodded.

'Ya cos he hit my symbols with enough force to rip a hole in a drum!' she said angrily. Katt and Ici nodded.

'It's true.' Ici said.

'Ooooookay, Lee, truth or dare?' Jess asked. Lee thought.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to kiss Julia.' She said. Lee scowled but kissed her anyway. His scowl earnt him a glare from Raul.

'Oliver, truth or dare?' Lee asked.

'Dare.'

'Ummm, I dare you to give your turn to Enrique, but only if he goes against Jess and Katt in a dare.' He said. Oliver shrugged.

'Enrique, you can have my turn, but use it against Jess and Katt in a dare.' He repeated. Enrique grinned.

'Okay, I dare Jess, Katt, Julia, Emily, Mathilda _and_ Mariah, to stay in their bras and pants until morning!' he said triumphantly. 'What? You didn't say I couldn't include other girls.' He defended.

'Lee-_ee_!' whined Mariah as she stormed off towards the bathroom. The other girls followed her.

A few minutes later, Katt stuck her head round the door, not showing anything more than her bare shoulders.

'Okay, basic rules.' She said, stepping out fully. 'If you're eyes go below our necks, I will break that person's neck. Touch or try _anything_ and we will not be responsible for our actions.' She said, hands on hips.

'Whatever you say…' Enrique said, staring already. Katt glared at him, making him snap back to reality. She turned back to the door.

'Are lot coming out at all tonight, or do you intend to sleep in the bathroom in your underwear?' she called through. Jess stepped out to join her. Ici smacked his head down onto the tabletop. Jess and Katt shot him a sympathetic glance each.

'Lee, Enrique, your days are numbered. Be warned.' Jess said furiously. She looked to Raul. 'Raul, your sister's coming out next, so be prepared.' She warned him.

Julia stepped out. Enrique started to drool. She started to glare as well.

Emily and Mathilda followed suit, until Mariah was the only one left. Katt rolled her eyes.

'The sooner you get your butt out here, the sooner the rest of us can sit down and hide more of ourselves.' Katt yelled. Mariah timidly came out. All the girls went back to the seats, Jess and Katt being the only ones not even a little bit red.

'Okay,' Oliver said, trying not to look at any of the girls (the table goes up to their mid-stomachs, btw.)

'Tala truth or dare?' He asked. Tala thought.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to kiss Mathilda.' Oliver said. Katt didn't even blink as Tala leant across to kiss Mathilda.

'Okay, Lee, truth or dare?' he asked. Lee smirked.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to let Katt have three shots at you. No fighting back or dodging.' Tala said. Katt punched the air.

'Oh yeah! This'll be sweet!' she cried, walking round to Lee, who had stood up ready.

'1,' she said, kicking him in the stomach, hard.

'2,' she put her hands round the back of his head, and forced his head down onto her waiting knee. This brought blood to his nose.

'3!' she cried happily, delivering a final kick to his groin. Lee bent over, crumpling to the ground. Katt went back round, high-fiving all the girls as she went. Even Mariah was happy.

'Owwwwww!' cried Lee as he lay shaking on the floor. 'Blood hell, Morgan!'

'Johnny, truth or dare?' Lee asked, still lying on the floor in pain.

'Dare.' Lee beckoned him down.

'I dare you to kiss Katt for as long as possible, with tongues if you can.' Lee said. Johnny grinned and walked over to Katt. She watched him warily.

'What now?' Katt asked, just before Johnny pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She punched him in the nose, bitch-slapped him, stood up and kicked him in the balls.

'Get off me you bloody pervert!' she spat. Johnny smirked.

'Don't get your panties in a twist, Morgan.' He teased. Katt scowled at him, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She sat back down again, still furious at him.

Johnny was suddenly hit by a devilish idea, as he lay on the floor by Katt's chair.

'Enrique, truth or dare?' he asked. Enrique frowned.

'Dare.' He said. He walked over to Johnny.

'I dare you to Katt to go on a date with me.' He said. Enrique smirked at the Scot.

'Fine. He dared me to dare Katt to go on a date with Johnny.' Enrique repeated. Katt scowled.

'Not accepted, and therefore Enrique has to do the penalty.' She said, smirking. Jess and Ici nodded.

'Idiot.' Jess muttered.

'Penalty…Penalty...I got it!' said Emily suddenly. They all looked at her.

'What?' asked Kai.

'He has to tell his fellow pervert Parker that he loves him.' Emily said. All around the table (including Lee who had recovered and gotten back up again) grinned. Enrique frowned.

'Fine.' He said glumly. 'Ici, truth or dare?' he asked. Ici looked up from the table at last.

'Dare.' He said quietly, before slamming his head down again. Jess and Katt rolled their eyes.

'Little bro, hiding your eyes is one thing, giving yourself a bruise the size of Kansas is another.' Jess told him. Katt nodded knowingly.

'Ahem.' Enrique said impatiently, 'I dare you to look or at least glance at your sisters.' He said. 'Since you're so against it.' Ici glanced at Jess, then at Katt, and then he smacked his head back down to the table's level again.

'Tala, truth or dare?' he asked his voice muffled, since he hadn't lifted his head again before he said it.

Tala smirked. 'Truth.'

'Do you like Katt?' Ici asked, still not moving his head from the table.

'Yeah, why?' asked Tala, clearly not bothered by admitting the fact. Katt smirked.

'So long as ya ain't like a certain stuck-up arse of a Scotsman.' She said. Johnny shot up in his seat. Katt turned her gaze calmly onto him. He glared down at her.

'Nice bra, Katt.' He said suddenly. Katt glared back at him, and Ici made a gagging noise into the table. Jess grinned gleefully.

'Go Katt! Teach him to stare at you like that!' she cheered, thoroughly enjoying her sister's rage against Johnny. Kai raised an eyebrow at her. She ignored him.

Ici walked over to his bed again, frowning, as an unknown song came out of it. He began to type. (The song is actually Michelle Branch's 'Breathe' – btw, Michelle Branch doesn't exist in this fic, like 'Simple Plan'. Okay? Don't sue me.)

'Turn it off!' Katt growled at her brother. Ici shrugged.

'H-He won't let me! Aquarius has blocked me from the player!' he told her. Katt growled.

'Well tell that bloody bit that _his_ days are numbered as well!' she said as she walked firmly and menacingly towards Johnny, who had long realised his mistake.

'Aquarius?' asked Oliver.

Jess smirked. 'He's The Morgan Triplets' bitbeast. We all own him, and he's trapped in Ea's laptop.' She told them. Katt nodded, still following Johnny round the room at a furious march.

Finally, Katt raced to catch Johnny, grabbing him at the throat. Her eyes were slits.

Jess, Kai, Tala, and everyone else at the table winced and cringed as Katt began her rein of the fist over Johnny. Cries and pleads could be heard from the Scot, which only seemed to urge the girl on to punching him harder.

When Katt was done at last, she skipped over to the laptop. Where she slammed it shut, making the music stop harshly. Jess winced again, as her sister raised the lid again, to smirk.

'OWW! Whadda ya trying to do, bruise my circuits!' asked a pissed-off, British male bitbeast. This was, in fact, Aquarius. Katt smirked and 'tsk'ed the bit.

'Nooooo, I was teaching you not to block people out. It's rude.' She said sweetly, before turning on tail and walking back to her seat.

'Oh.' Aquarius said. Everyone turned back to hear what the laptop had to say now.

'Usually your lessons aren't quite as painful. Did you beat someone up before hand?' he asked. Katt nodded.

'Was it that easy to guess?' she asked with a mock-pout on her face.

Over in the corner, a certain Scotsman groaned and sat up at last.

'Can we say Truth or Dare is over now?' he asked.

They all went back to bed, the girls smirking at Katt and Johnny, but for two _whole_ different reasons.

**Well? I hope you liked the rein of TOD! Anyway, please tell me what you think…I have a feeling this is the longest chapter yet! Yay!**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think of it, thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	6. Tuesday Morning

Why Are We Here Again?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade, and neither does my duckie. Now don't sue me!

Chapter 6 – Tuesday Morning

The next morning, Jess awoke in a puzzled state.

She was wrapped in strong, muscular arms, which, on further inspection, belonged to Kai. She lay there, blinking for a few seconds, before trying to figure out why she was only in her underwear, and why she was sharing a bed with Kai. She tackled the latter first, since she got a better feeling about the question than the other.

She soon found both answers, swearing to get back at Enrique and Lee anyway she could. There was hardly anything she could have done about the storm.

Her mind then wandered on to think of her siblings' reactions to their predicaments. She smirked.

Ici would find himself in the same bed as Mathilda, who had last night admitted she liked him. He would then try and stop himself from panicking, before trying to apply reason and memory to the situation, before finally asking Katt, who was nearest to him.

Katt. Hmm, well, Jess was certain that it would be interesting to see her sister's reaction. She started to giggle silently, thus waking Kai up. He smirked down at her.

'What's so funny?' he asked her. His eyebrows rose as he caught sight of her underwear, and Jess found herself blushing.

'Don't let your eyes get comfortable, pretty boy.' She told him mockingly. 'No I'm just thinking of Katt's reaction when she wakes up in a bed with Tala in her underwear.' She admitted. Kai smirked.

'Why don't we watch the show, then?' he suggested. Jess nodded and the two sat up to watch, Jess using the covers for her decency, which Kai found very amusing.

Sure enough, Katt was just awaking.

She raised her eyebrows in mild surprise as she saw Tala lying next to her, his arms wrapped tightly round her waist.

She tried to unlock them, but that only made him tighten his grip. Katt snuggled back in him until he loosened his grip again. She sighed in relief.

She rolled back over in his arms and stared at the wall for a few seconds, before glancing back at Tala. She smirked again, shrugged and went back to sleep, a smirk still playing on her lips.

Kai looked to Jess, 'so your sister is completely unaffected by the fact that she is sleeping in her underwear with Tala.' He said. Jess nodded.

'Believe me it takes a lot more than this to bother Katt, especially early in the morning. Watch, though.' Jess told him with a secretive wink.

Suddenly, Katt shot bolt upright in bed, jerking Tala awake with her. Katt looked down calmly, and then round at Jess. She scowled at her sister and Kai.

'You too, huh?' she asked. Jess nodded.

'Very weird. Wonder how Ea's gonna take it.' Jess replied. Katt smirked.

'What Ici Morgan does best: apply logic to the situation.' She said wisely. Tala sat up with her.

'That's all very nice but why did you wake me up like that? I know for a fact that there are gentler methods.' He told her. Katt looked blankly at him, before lowering the covers slightly. Tala's eyes widened and he quickly looked away.

Katt smirked. 'Did Kai find the show nice as well?' she teased. Kai started to blush slightly. 'And you _know_ what I mean, Jess.' She added to her beetroot-red sister.

In the next bed, Ici sat up. He turned to his sisters.

'Wha happen?' he asked them blearily. She smiled warmly at him.

'Storm, share beds, truth or dare, all girls in here want to kill Lee and Enrique.' Katt supplied. Ici nodded and stiffened.

'So Mathilda's in her underwear.' He said. They nodded.

'Like every other girl in the room, including us, unfortunately.' Jess told him. Ici groaned and stood up, revealing his pyjamas. He stepped onto the end of Katt and Tala's bed, before jumping down onto the floor. He walked into the bathroom.

'Katt! Jess! Don't you want payback?' he called back to his sisters. They looked to each other, grinning like the devils themselves.

'Coming, dearest brother!' they both replied, both getting out of bed at lightening speed, not caring about their underwear being in view. They came out a few minutes later, each girl holding a bucket.

They then proceeded to tip the icy water and boiling hot water on top of Enrique (cold) and Lee (hot). Ici had already woken up Oliver and Robert, who were very thankful for the call.

Both boys awoke with a yell, thus also waking everyone else in the room.

Jess then decided it would be fun to leave the bucket hanging over Enrique's head. Katt decided to do the same to Lee, but not before giving him another kick up the balls.

All the girls laughed at Lee's expression, before grabbing clothes and heading for the bathroom one by one, leaving the boys to get ready last.

Once they were all ready, they all made their way down to breakfast, where they separated into two groups: TLACA and Ming-Ming Supporters.

TLACA consisted of: Jess, Katt, Ici, Tala, Kai, Bryan, Emily, Mathilda and Oliver, much to the surprise of Robert, Johnny and Enrique.

This left Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Lee, Mariah, Raul and Julia as The Ming-Ming Supporters. Each sat at opposite ends of the cafeteria, with TLACA closest to the kitchens, so they could get the best food first.

After breakfast, everyone was surprised to see The Morgan Triplets head off towards the mess room. Everybody followed them, curious as to what they planned to do.

Jess sat down at her drums, starting a light beat, just letting off some steam, while Katt and Ici prepared their guitars.

'Can I do "Tuesday Morning" please, Ici, please?' begged Katt. Ici shook his head.

'No Katt, we need to wait for the other half.' He told her. Katt hung her head.

'Waiting's up, then.' A voice said in the doorway. Everyone turned to see who had spoken. Katt squealed with joy, and rushed to see the three newcomers.

One was a girl, the speaker. She was pale. Her hair was long and black with milky white streaks in it. She wore a black and white kimono, over pale green tights. Her shoes were black heeled boots, stretching to over her knees.

At her side, were two boys. One looked exactly like Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh, with blonde bangs at the front, the rest of his hair deep purple. His eyes were also purple, and he wore a long dark trench-coat over black pants and t-shirt. (I'm terrible with his description, I know!)

The final figure was a boy of 16. He was pale, with black hair which had fiery red streaks in it, in almost exactly the same places as the white streaks in the girl's hair. It came to about his shoulders. He wore dark, baggy jeans, with a blood red t-shirt over it. The shirt also highlighted his muscular chest and arms.

The girl glanced at Jess. 'Jess Morgan for the last time I do not weigh anything near as much as an elephant.' She said angrily. Jess smirked.

'Could've fooled me.' She muttered.

Tala frowned, 'who're they, Katt?' he asked. Ming-Ming walked into the room as well, pausing when she saw the three newcomers.

'Oh my Gawd, and here I thought we were blessed when it was just those three.' She said, looking the girl up and down dismissively.

'Katt! You never told me Mingie was here! I have. To say. Hello, to her.' The girl said the last part slowly and nastily. Ming-Ming seemed to loose her cool, as the girl cracked her knuckles at her.

'Cool it, Tia.' Katt said, putting an arm out to hold the girl back. Tia hung her head.

'If she can't pummel her, can I?' asked the second boy. Katt glared up at him, for he was a few inches taller than her, as so many people were.

'No, Tai you cannot pummel her. That's my job.' Jess called over. Ici started to laugh.

'All in all, good to see you again. You up for a little reunion, Morgan-style?' he asked. All three nodded.

'Okay, who are they?' Tala repeated. Katt smiled at him.

'These are our last three band members. Tia, Tai and Yugi. They're really close, but nothing more than friends. _Right, Tai?_' she said firmly.

Tai hung his head. 'Fine.' He said sadly.

Katt laughed. 'His crush on me and Jess goes on and on.' She told the group. Michael bounded into the room.

'Huh? Who're they…Awesome!' he yelled suddenly. Tia's eyes widened.

'Ohmygosh! Parker! Tell me you're against Mingie, _please!_' Tia cried. Michael nodded.

'I'm with The Morgans, like you three, I presume.' He said, smirking. Tia nodded.

'Lying, Pure and Simple is back in business!' Tai yelled, punching the air.

'Umm, about that reunion?' suggested the last boy, Yugi. They all ran over to the triplets' instruments, and started to pull out their own.

Yugi took an acoustic guitar; Tai was on a keyboard, Ici on base, and Tia on guitar. Katt took the vocals.

'Tuesday Morning!' she cried happily.

'_I remember stormy weather __The way the sky looks when it's cold __And you were with me __Content with walking S__o unaware of the world. __Please don't drive me home tonight _'_Cause I don't wanna feel alone __Please don't drive me home tonight _'_Cause I don't wanna go._

_Tuesday morning __In the dark __I was finding out __Who you were_

_I took your picture __While you were sleeping __And then I paced around the room __If I had known then __That these things happen __Would they have happened with you? __Please don't drive me home tonight _'_Cause I don't wanna feel alone __Please don't drive me home tonight _'_Cause I don't wanna go_

_Tuesday morning __In the dark__ I was finding out __Who I was_

_And if you turned around to see me and I was gone __You should have looked outside your window _'_Cause the sun was coming up __Please don't drive me home tonight _'_Cause I don't wanna feel alone_

_Tuesday morning __In the dark __We were finding out __Who we were __Who we were'_

Katt smiled as she ended.

'Damn I love that song!' she said, punching the air. Yugi smiled and tackled her in a playful hug round the waist.

'Ahem. I presume you three are the new kids, then?' King said, Queen beside him.

Tia rolled her eyes, 'no, we're here to clean the fucking toilets. Why the hell else are we here, dumb-ass?' she asked.

'Hmm, good target Tia. They're with Mingie.' Jess said. Tia grinned, before frowning.

'She's not raised an army against our rule? Against The Morgans?' she asked. Everyone in the room except for Yugi, Tai and Tia nodded.

'How badly does she want to be beaten _this_ time?' asked Yugi. Katt grinned and slung an arm round his shoulders.

'However badly we can beat her' she replied. Jess nodded solemnly.

'Time to take things up a notch, right you guys?' she said. All six kids nodded firmly.

'Which dorm are you in?' asked Katt. Yugi smiled.

'Third floor. Where are you?' he asked. Katt frowned.

'Fourth.' She told him. She took the paper he had in his hand, and smiled.

'You're with Hilary, Max and Tyson from TLACA – The Little Army of Crap Advise – that's our army's name, and Brooklyn and Kenny from the Ming-Ming Supporters.' She told him happily.

'Good, we get a TLACA Dorm.' Tia said.

Hilary, Max and Tyson then decided to walk into the room. They frowned when they saw the three newcomers with The Triplets, and ran over to them.

'Hey, are these the new kids coming to our dorm?' Hilary asked, 'you know them?'

All six nodded. Jess jumped down and put an arm round the brunette's shoulders.

'Meet the last three members of 'Lying, Pure and Simple'. This is Yugi, Tai and Tia.' She introduced. Max grinned and jumped up onto the stage.

'Hi!' he said happily, 'I'm Max. You're you?' he asked Yugi. After all three pointed out who they were, Ici walked over to them.

'Okay, standard procedure will commence at lunch, got that?' he asked. The other five nodded, and Jess and Katt even saluted to him mockingly. Ici grinned and walked away shaking his head.

Jess looked sternly to Hilary, Max and Tyson.

'Spread the word.' She told them with an evil grin, 'TLACA meeting in the fourth floor dorm at lunch. Everyone is there, got that?' she asked them sternly. All three nodded.

'Sir, yes sir!' they cried, saluting to her and stamping their feet. Jess grinned.

'I like the saluting touch.' She told them calmly. All three grinned as Katt jumped down next to her sister.

'We'll bring food.' She added quietly. The three nodded again, before rushing off in different directions, heading straight to TLACA members they could see first.

-

Tia, Tai and Yugi came up early to the fourth floor dorm, where The Morgan Triplets were talking already, with a basket of food on the bed between them.

'Hey,' Yugi greeted as he walked in first. The three Morgans looked round, before grinning widely.

'Come on in!' Jess called, 'the others should be here soon!'

'Already here, Jess.' Kai told her as he and the rest of TLACA streamed past Yugi, Tai and Tia, into the dorm. They all settled.

'Okay, first of all we need to -'

**umm, hope you enjoy it. Song by Michelle Branch (called 'Tuesday Morning', though.) thanks for reading, naioka1992 - xoxo**


	7. NOTICE

Hi to everyone! I would just like to inform you all about an RPG (role playing game) forum of mine. It's a Beyblade forum called Final Tournament. It's free to play, you can be any Cannon Character you like and is found at:

www.finaltournament. - xoxo


End file.
